Thordis Brandt
right|350px|thumb|Thordis Brandt Thordis Brandt is a German actress who was born in West Germany of German and Norwegian parents who later moved to Canada while she was a young girl. After graduating from school with a degree in nursing, she moved to Santa Monica, California. As she pursued a career as an actress and a dancer, she would also practice nursing as a private practice. One of her private jobs was acting as a nurse for actress Patricia Neal. Ms. Neal would recommend Brandt to other actors and actresses, leading to her being known as the "actor's nurse". She appeared in several films and television shows in the 1960s, including an appearance as a guest star in the television sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Her film appearances would include, The Split, Funny Girl, Spinout, In Like Flint and Live a Little, Love a Little, while appearing in such television shows as Hogan's Heroes, Run for Your Life, The Green Hornet, The Good Guys, I Spy and The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.. After retiring from acting, Brandt would continue working in Beverly Hills, California as a nurse. Filmography * Up Your Teddy Bear (1970) * Myra Breckinridge (1970) * The Good Guys and the Bad Guys (1969) (uncredited) * The Witchmaker (1969) * Dragnet 1966 (1969) (TV) (uncredited) * The Helicopter Pilots (1968) (TV) * The Split (1968) (uncredited) * Live a Little, Love a Little (1968) (uncredited) * Funny Girl (1968) * In Like Flint (1967) * Spinout (1966) (uncredited) * The Last of the Secret Agents? (1966) (uncredited) * Nevada Smith (1966) (uncredited) * The Oscar (1966) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Debbie Reynolds Show playing "Secretary" in episode: "Those Dangerous Years" (episode # 1.22) 3 March 1970 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Nurse" in episode: "Proxy Poppas" (episode # 5.25) 21 March 1969 * The Good Guys playing "George" in episode: "Nostradamus Rides Again" (episode # 1.7) 14 November 1968 * Mannix playing "Miss Hempstead" in episode: "Pressure Point" (episode # 2.3) 12 October 1968 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Actress" in episode: "The Prince of Darkness Affair: Part 1" (episode # 4.4) 2 October 1967 * I Spy playing "Valentine" in episode: "Casanova from Canarsie" (episode # 2.27) 29 March 1967 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Miss Ibsen" in episode: "The Catacomb and Dogma Affair" (episode # 1.18) 24 January 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Girlfriend" in episode: "The One That Got Away" (episode # 4.17) 17 January 1967 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Miss Ibsen" in episode: "The Moulin Ruse Affair" (episode # 1.17) 17 January 1967 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Nurse" in episode: "The Little John Doe Affair" (episode # 1.13) 16 December 1966 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Tearoom Blonde" in episode: "The Lethal Eagle Affair" (episode # 1.11) 29 November 1966 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Secretary" in episode: "The Horns-of-the-Dilemma Affair" (episode # 1.6) 18 October 1966 * The Green Hornet playing "Nedra Vallen" in episode: "The Frog Is a Deadly Weapon" (episode # 1.5) 7 October 1966 * Run for Your Life playing "Else Brandy" in episode: "Who's Watching the Fleshpot?" (episode # 1.22) 7 March 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Elsa" (uncredited) in episode: "Top Hat, White Tie and Bomb Sights" (episode # 1.10) 19 November 1965 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Thordis Brandt at the Internet Movie Database Brandt, Thordis Brandt, Thordis Brandt, Thordis Brandt, Thordis Brandt, Thordis